


Permission

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good ol kylux smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

Hux panted hard, riding Kylo Ren expertly as the man laid on his back in bed. He sighed, fingernails digging into the knight’s chest as his cock rammed up inside him. Once his lover became rougher with him he moaned fully, cursing under his breath.

The dark jedi moaned continuously, his hips bucking hard into his lover, shivering with pleasure. His hands gripped the small man’s hips, guiding them into his movements. The stimulation soon became too much too fast however, “General…” he whimpered, feeling the pressure building up faster then anticipated. “I’m…” he gasped, shuddering and swallowing hard.

The general huffed, “Don’t you dare, Ren.” he warned, breath hitching as he continued, fingernails leaving blood beading up on the man’s milk white skin. Unfortunately, that only excited his larger lover more.

Kylo Ren whined, groaning and trying so hard not to come to his release but it was useless. “I cannot hold it off.” He breathed, moaning and moving his hips desperately until he reached his peak, groaning loudly as he emptied out inside him of his ginger haired lover. His whole body quaked, drool beginning to run down from his mouth.

Hux growled, shivering and panting as he felt the man’s hot cum paint his insides. It felt great, but still, he was annoyed. “Dammit, Ren.” He scolded, pulling off the man’s cock and swinging his leg over. 

Kylo Ren laid there panting, satisfied but feeling a bit guilty now, “Forgive me, general.” He replied breathlessly. He swallowed, his lidded eyes soon looked up to see the smaller man over him and stroking himself. He gasped softly, his own shaft leaking more of his seed at the sight.

The general huffed and grabbed ren’s face, and none too gently, still rubbing himself, “From now on, Ren, you cannot come without my permission.” He hissed. “If you are touching yourself and you believe you are going to come, you damn well better inform me first.” He panted, yelping as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine.

The knight nodded and opened his mouth to reply but Hux pressed his head to the side and held it there. He sighed, his tired cock twitching again in excitement.

“You have been terribly bad, Ren. I would punish you, but you would just enjoy it too much.” He groaned, still working himself quite hard.

The dark haired man reached over to touch him, but Hux just slapped his hand. He pouted, feeling as if he was being punished because the general wouldn’t allow him to help.

He enjoyed the sight however, watching as the smaller man hit his own orgasm and groaned loudly, shooting onto the knights chest. Kylo Ren sighed in satisfaction, laying there as hux sighed and moved away from him. He reached over and rubbed some of his lover’s essence into his chest, eyes following hux as he came back to the bed. The general wiped off Ren’s chest with a towel before tossing it and collapsing on top of him.

The smaller man sighed, just laying there for a moment as his lover’s arm came around him. “You really need to learn to follow the rules, ren.” He murmured.

He nodded, “Apologizes, general.” He said, still trying to calm his breathing. “I will make more of an effort.”

“You had better.” Hux muttered, protesting softly when kylo ren lifted his head. When knight kissed him and he huffed, returning it after a moment.


End file.
